Of The Stars Episode 42
is the 42nd episode of Guardian Angels Of The Stars. Synopsis Transcript While standing in front of the Torigoe Theater, Topaz gets surprised by Amethyst, who was holding a script or something. As Topaz wondered if she would want to become a member of their club as well, Amethyst told her that the leader, Makoto Masaru, offered her to bring over some stories which of her. He told her that they could play them if they have the potential. Surprised, Topaz opened the door, telling her that it is a great opportunity for her dreams. Inside, after Masaru has read the script, he decided Topaz to play Kisaragi Mika, the main character of the story. Surprised, Topaz wanted him to choose another person but Masaru had already decided it and started giving out the other roles. Meanwhile, Amethyst mumbled that she understand the newspaper thing from lately, confusing Topaz. Later the day, after the practice, Amethyst told Topaz not to be so worried about playing the main part. And as they reached the others, Rubellit wondered how it went and Amethyst announced that Topaz would play the main role. Excited, the girls agreed to come when they play it, letting Topaz hesitate to tell them not to come. Worried, she told them she is not a good actress at all and not worth seeing. As Ruriri appeared, she told Topaz that it will never be anything good if she is that pessimistic about it and started laughing, telling her that she'll probably screw it up anyway, creating another Jewelrayu. Telling Ruriri to not make jokes about someone's dreams, the girls transformed and Azure defeated the monster with her "Navy Blue Arrow", telling her that she has dreams on her own. All powered up, Saffron summoned her Impact Armor, getting one on one on Ruriri and managed to defeat her with her power up. Some hours later, Topaz was sitting on a fence at the ranch and was still worried about it until Chris noticed her and sat down next to her. He apologized, knowing that it might be his fault that she started acting anyway. Realizing it, Topaz was a bit surprised as he told her that it is not about if you are good or not but only if you have fun with what you are doing. If not, she should quit it right now, but if she had fun, she'd at least try it. Thankful for his support, Topaz told Masaru the next day that she'll play to the role. Characters Guardian Angels Mascots Villains *Ruriri Other Characters *Nobumoto Rosuke *Kisaragi Yumi *Takagi Chris Major Events *Amethyst brought her latest story to the Torigoe Theater Club. *Topaz was decided to play the main role of the story. *Ruriri was defeated by Guardian Angel Saffron. *Chris talked with Topaz about the acting thing openly, giving her courage to do it. *This episode is the pilot of Destiny! The Dream of Tomorrow. References Category:Episodes Category:Princess of Darkness Arc Category:RiRisu (sub plot)